Night of Our Life
by maude1997
Summary: Complete trash. All lemon. Inspired by Moon's-Wing story "Of Death and Demons". I own nothing except my own disturbing thoughts. If you don't like reading about just sex then don't read it.


It was a quiet night at Gallows Mansion. The only sounds to be heard were the quiet sounds of the summer cicadas and the joyous screams of a woman being pleasured by her lovers.

"Would you quit screwing with her already? She's obviously about to climax and all you've done is finger her." Soul coolly said to Kid.

"If you don't like the way I do things do yourself!" The Shinigami retorted back.

"Hey! Not cool kid!"

"I wish one of you would do something!" the blonde female screamed. Up until now she had just simply been making sounds of pleasure, not actually conversing with either of the two males before her.

Maka was having the time of her life. She had been waiting for this day for a very long time and although she was enjoying Kid finger her, she silently wished that one of her partners would just screw her already.

The three teenagers had been in a polygamous relationship for about six months now and were all living at Gallows mansion together. Tonight was their six month anniversary and how better to celebrate it than having some "fun"? This was entirely Kid's idea though the other 19 year olds certainly were not complaining in any way.

After dinner, when Kid brought up the idea of sex neither were quite on board with it, but for two very different reasons. Maka was a virgin and the idea of a penis going into her very small vagina was terrifying for her. Soul on the other hand was a very shy man, even though he knew it was uncool to be as shy as he was. He knew the other two wanted sex. They talked about the idea of it a lot but was never able to do so with the Thompson sisters always around. But with Liz and Patty out of the house, spending the night at Tsubaki and Black*Star's, the idea was becoming more of a reality than anything else.

It wasn't that he thought sex was bad or anything it just wasn't his cup of tea. Sure he had all the normal urges of a 19 year old male but it wasn't the same. He loved to screw around with his partners, grabbing Kid's dick or Maka's boobs every now and then. He even loved to watch porn and masturbate (what 19 year old guy doesn't). But actually participating in the sex itself? No thanks. He just couldn't imagine someone touching him down there besides himself to be pleasuring.

When he mentioned his thoughts to his partners, they stared at him like he'd grown a second head or something. Even they had thought of him as someone who would jump at any chance to have a threesome.

"Kid, if Soul doesn't want to have sex maybe we should just respect it and not do it either…" the young blonde remarked after realizing Soul was uncomfortable.

Kid groaned and Soul just put his head down shaking his head slowly. He looked up at the ceiling a moment later, took a deep breath and stared back at Maka and Kid. "Guys, I'm not saying you two can't have sex. Hell, I encourage that," He said with a toothy smirk. "All I'm saying is I'd like to not actively engage in the activities."

"Soul, are you seriously telling us that you would be ok if we just decided to have sex by ourselves and not include you at all?" the raven haired male asked skeptically.

"Well…. Yes and no…. I mean it's true that I don't want to take part in it but….." he started to trail off in his own thoughts realizing that the image of his partners together was making his pants grow tighter with each passing image.

"But?" Maka urged.

"But, I'm not saying I'd like to just be kept in the dark about it." He continued trying to suppress those thoughts for the time being. "I mean I'd like to have some part in the ordeal." He couldn't quite get the words out. 'This is so uncool.' He thought. 'Why can't I just come out and say that I want to watch!'

Kid gave Soul a smirk. He understood what the other male was saying but the difficulty and embarrassment the albino was having amused him. "And Soul, what part would you like to have in it?" Soul knew he was caught in a bind. The Shinigami was mocking him at this point.

"Well…. I…. Um…." He stammered.

Maka stared at them both confused at the interaction. What could Soul be trying to say? And why was Kid mocking him so badly for it?

"What? Are you a creeper? Do you just want to sit and watch like a pervert?" Sometimes Kid was really cruel. But it was a good thing that was something that actually aroused Soul. "C'mon pervert admit it. You want to watch Maka and I have sex just so you can pleasure yourself isn't it!" Kid continued to taunt Soul.

"Kid!" Maka smacked her partner.

"What it's true. Isn't it Soul-y?" Soul just hung his head down, somewhat ashamed. He knew Kid was trying to make it easier on him by being mean about it. Soul had told him about his turn-ons and was using them to help, though seeming cruel to Maka who had been out of the loop until now.

Maka noticed the way Soul looked as if he was defeated. "Soul? Is Kid telling the truth? Is that what you want?" She asked curiously. Soul nodded slowly. Maka looked at both her partners and continued, "OK. That's fine Soul. It's nothing to be upset or embarrassed about. But Kid. I outta Maka Chop you right here. You shouldn't be so cruel to Soul. He needs our support!" The two males started laughing which confused Maka even more still being out of the loop. "What's so funny?!" she demanded angrily.

"Maka I know it doesn't seem this way but Kid was actually helping." Soul said. "He knew I like to be dominated," Maka's emerald eyes grew wide as she learned this new information about her weapon. Soul rolled his ruby eyes. "Don't look so surprised."

"Maka, I would never try and hurt Soul or you. I love you both immensely. But when I realized what Soul was saying, I knew that I could have some fun with him and turn him on while leaving you in the dark for a couple of minutes just to mess with his head. I admit it was cruel to torture the poor boy, but it's what he likes." Kid added nonchalantly.

Maka stared at the two males with her mouth wide open. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you?! Actually on second thought I don't want to know!" She couldn't grasp the insanity of the situation her boyfriends had just made her witness.

She honestly couldn't care less about what Soul's idea of a 'good time' were, she was just in shock that Kid already knew what was going on and she was in the dark and so unsuspecting of it all. It made sense. The three of them shared a bed but even when her and Kid wanted to be intimate, Soul never did. And when Maka and Kid would go to bed with just underwear on Soul would always seem uncomfortable in his full pajamas, laying further away from the other two.

"Are you OK Maka?" Soul asked concerned that it had been a mistake to tell the young meister about his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just got lost in thought for a moment. That's all!"

"So you're alright with everything Soul just told us. Is that correct?" the raven haired Shinigami asked slowly.

"I am if you are. I honestly couldn't care less about what makes him happy in that sense as long as he is that, happy. Happy and comfortable." The meister said matter of factly giving the two young men in front of her a sweet smile before adding, "But in all honesty it's getting late and I'm actually pretty wet just from talking about it so either we're going to the bedroom to screw around or I'm going to the bathroom to relieve the pressure myself." Now it was the boy's turn to not be able to talk due to their dropped jaws.

Kid was the first to regain his posture. "Well if that's how you feel then how about you go upstairs and get ready while I try and fix Soul." Maka laughed at this but got up and started walking upstairs to the bedroom.

"Kid," she called over her shoulder, "Don't be too rough on him. Not yet anyways." Kid chuckled to himself when he heard this, then turned back to the white haired man still sitting at the dining room table with his mouth agape.

"Soul?" he spoke softly, suddenly brining him out of his trance turning his head to the speaker. "You sure you want to be present for this?" Kid asked.

Soul looked at him like he'd just said the dumbest thing ever. He chuckled a bit before answering, "Are you seriously asking me that? My two partners having sex while I watch. Why wouldn't I want to be there?"

"I don't know I mean what if it's not as graceful or something as all those videos you watch?" Kid asked cautiously.

"Kid, its porn. Porn is scripted out and in all honesty is pretty boring. You always know what's coming when you watch a porno. And it's practiced so much that the scenes are too perfect. But this," he motioned to the air around him, "This is not a porn video. This is reality. And it's not perfect which makes it more interesting to watch. Besides you and Maka are two of the hottest people I've ever met so even if you screw up, I'm watching two hotties that I love with all my heart and soul have sex. C'mon Kid, stop being a pussy and just go fuck her before she gets bored of waiting." Soul said assertively, while standing up to walk out of the room. Kid laughed and got up reluctantly and they both started for the stairs. Before they got far Soul added as somewhat of an afterthought, "And Kid, aren't I supposed to be the submissive one in this relationship?"

Kid smirked before saying, "Evans I'm warning you. You better shut up or else."

"Yes sir, Master Kid." The scythe replied back sheepishly.

"Would you quit screwing with her already? She's obviously about to climax and all you've done is finger her." Soul coolly said to Kid.

"If you don't like the way I do things do yourself!" The Shinigami retorted back.

"Hey! Not cool kid!"

"I wish one of you would do something!" the blonde female screamed. Up until now she had just simply been making sounds of pleasure, not actually conversing with either of the two males before her.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing you Maka." Kid said as he pulled his fingers out of her wet hole.

Soul Stared at the two meisters with eyes glinting of excitement as he watched his boyfriend stick his penis into his girlfriend's vagina, slowly penetrating her and making her gasp at the sudden difference of size that were the man's cock and his fingers. When her breathing regulated and the grinding motions slowly started, Soul started to stimulate himself. He found the entire ordeal to be intriguing and noticed how when Maka would yell faster he would follow Kid's lead by increasing his own pace on himself.

"K-K-Kid…." Maka stammered.

"Hmm?" the male inquired slowing down his pace on the young blonde.

As she caught her breath, Maka whispered into the Shinigami's ear, "Soul."

"But Maka he's having such fun by himself why ruin it?!" Kid groaned knowing he was near his climax and if Maka quit on him now he would be totally screwed.


End file.
